


Mine, Mine, Mine

by MrsRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection for Pansmione, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Snarky Girlfriends, This is basically my shrine for Pansy/Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles, and smaller works for Pansy/Hermione while I work up the nerve for writing an actual work for them. There is no set summary, since they vary. Come in and take a peek if you like.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	Mine, Mine, Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissELY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissELY/gifts).



_A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss._

**ooo**

The first time they kissed, it had been building since nearly the beginning of term. She’d known it, felt it in her bones, and the pounding of her heart when full hips pressed against hers, and Pansy had walked her backward. 

Hermione bumped against the table behind her. 

For a time, she’d kept count of each time they kissed, convinced it might be the last time. After all, they weren’t meant to work. 

And yet, they kept coming back. 

“You’re late,” Pansy called. She stood in front of the prefect’s bath, her legs already bare and enticing. “You were late last time too.” 

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Hermione reached to loosen the tie at her neck. She didn’t normally wear them since she found them to be so stifling, but had at Pansy’s _request._ Though, Hermione had to admit she’d probably enjoy the tie as well. “You can blame your house for that.” 

Hermione crossed the gap between them, shedding clothes as she did until she stood in her knickers. 

Cool fingers cupped her breasts, and Pansy’s tongue darted out and slid against her lips. “No bra today, Granger?” 

“We made a bet; I lost. Did you think I wouldn’t follow through with my end of it?” 

Rolling the sensitive nub between her fingers, and grinning wickedly, Pansy said, “It’s just a shame I couldn’t see it through those drab robes.” 

“I think you saw plenty of it in Potions.” Hermione hooked her fingers into the sides of her girlfriend’s knickers, and pulled Pansy toward her by the weak elastic. “I had to take my robes off, if you recall.” 

“Oh,” came the short breath. “I do remember. All I could look at was your nipples against your shirt, imagining how you squirm when you’re under me, and my mouth is on your tits.” 

Hermione whimpered, and curled her fingers at the back of Pansy’s neck. It was a soft brush of their lips, hardly anything more. She pulled away, eyes narrowing, and whispered, “You talk so fucking much.” 

Pansy yanked her head back, nails scraping Hermione’s scalp as she crushed her lips to Hermione’s once more. “It gets you off,” she growled. “It gets you so fucking hot that your sweet little cunt is dripping for me.” 

They stumbled toward the tub, together, stripping the rest of the way but not before they sunk into the water. Hermione straddled Pansy, her hands framing Pansy’s face while she rocked against her, water sloshing over the edge. 

Pansy’s fingers slid against Hermione’s clit, quickly and then slow. 

Roughly and then torturously slow. 

“Please,” She moaned when Pansy yanked her hair again, her curls wrapped around Pansy’s knuckles as her fingers slid into her cunt at the same time. “God, Pansy, _please._ ” 

“Promise you won’t be late again.” 

“Are you serious?” 

The stilling of Pansy’s fingers told her exactly that. 

Hermione nodded, and rolled her hips, catching the look that crossed Pansy’s face. “I promise to make it up to you.” Hermione purred, pinching her nipple. “I know just what you’d like too.” 

The water sloshed again, spilling nearly entirely onto the floor, and Hermione set to whispering in Pansy’s ear. 

She was forgiven nearly immediately. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written femslash, but I really love this ship so here I am. Unbeta'd and encouraged by MissELY. Any ideas, prompts, or advice is appreciated! (But be nice to me.)


End file.
